Klaine & Neff Fluff
by klaine-supermegafoxyawesomehot
Summary: Klaine and Neff one shots. All fluff no angst. Embrace the love!
1. Sleep Talking

**Whats up guys? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, finally finished midterms! *victory dance* Pretty decent grades to! Anyways! I'm starting this new series to have a place to put all of the random Klaine and Neff pieces that have no home anywhere else, hope you guys enjoy all the fluff. It's running rampant now a days...**

**Read, Prompt, and Review!**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke with a wild expression on his face, Karofsky invading his dreams again, turning them into nightmares. In his younger days, Kurt would climb into his mother's bed and cuddle up with her. To compensate Kurt went, without thinking, to Blaine's room.<p>

Kurt shook him lightly to wake him, sitting down on the side of his bed. Sitting up, Blaine rubbed his eyes,

"Kurt?" he said sleepily, "Whats wrong?"

"I had a bad dream...Do you think it would be okay if I took the spare bed in here?" Blaine shook his head no, and Kurt hung his head. Getting up to leave, he felt Blaine wrap his arms around his waist and pull him into his bed.

"You can sleep with me tonight." Kurt blushed,

"Are you sure?" he said, rolling over to face Blaine, "I don't want to overstep any boundaries." Blaine yawned,

"Your perfectly fine Kurt, goodnight."

"Goodnight"

* * *

><p>Blaine fell asleep first, so Kurt took this opportunity to stare for a second. Kurt couldn't fathom how a boy like this could play for his team. He was so perfect, and there was no shortage of girls pining after him. Although, Kurt was secretly glad for his being gay. Having a huge crush on a straight guy looses it's appeal very quickly, if there was any to begin with. Kurt rolled back over to face away from Blaine, knowing he would never sleep with his face right in front of his. Feeling himself drift off, Kurt glanced at the clock on Blaine's desk, 12:47. Yay, more time to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine reached across the table, grabbing Kurt's hand and looking deep into his eyes, as if staring into his very soul.<p>

"Kurt, never before in my life have I felt this way, about anyone or anything. I'm not going to lie and say I know it's love, because after Jeremiah I obviously have no idea what real love is. But I will say that I have been thinking, and figured out that if I live one more day without you, I will keel over and die. Please, will you be my boyfriend?"

Blaine took Kurt's stunned silence as a rejection, trying to get up and leave. Grasping desperately at Blaine's wrists, Kurt pulled him in close and kissed him, reveling in a taste that was so unmistakably Blaine. Pulling away, Kurt looked hesitantly into Blaine's eyes, looking for any sign of reluctance. Seeing none, he leaned back into the kiss, deepening it fully. He had never felt so happy in his life.

* * *

><p>Waking, Kurt felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Blaine was grasping onto it, hard. Before he could form coherent thoughts, Kurt reached up and pried his hand off. Now that the flaring pain was dulled a little, Kurt would lecture Blaine in the morning, he allowed himself to be disappointed at the dream. Well, he chastised himself, it did seem to good to be true. Blaine going on a tirade about his feelings. On the plus side, Kurt was in Blaine's arms right now. A sensation that he wished was never ending.<p>

It's just something that felt so right. Like breathing.

"Kurt" Blaine whispered, startling Kurt,

"Yes?" he replied back. Not getting an answer, Kurt decided that Blaine was dreaming. Getting back to his previous chastisement, he reall- WAIT! Blaine was asleep...and saying his name...Blaine was dreaming about him! More than a little gleeful, Kurt began to over analyze everything Blaine had said to him that night.

"Kurt," Blaine said again, Kurt letting out a squee of excitement,

"Kurt, I love you."

Thank god Kurt's jaw was attached, if it wasn't, it would have fell to the floor and woken up peaceful sleeping Blaine.

"He...he just said he loves me!" Kurt thought. Waving his arms around frantically, he tried to settle down.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! Settle down Kurt." he thought, breathing heavily to get his heart rate back down to normal.

Blaine chuckled in his sleep and pulled Kurt closer to him, his arms tightening. Kurt went wild, in his mind of coarse, he would never wake up Blaine and ruin the moment. Sighing in ecstasy, Kurt began to panic. What would he do when Blaine woke up? He couldn't act like nothing happened!

When the idea dawned on Kurt, Blaine's arms released him. Gasping at the loss of contact, he realized that this is a better position for his plan, turning to face Blaine, Kurt wet his lips,

"Blaine, honey?" Kurt said, Blaine stirring a little. Kurt reached over and lightly pulled on Blaine's loose curls,

"Blaine, are you awake?" Blaine's eyes fluttered open, focusing on Kurt's face,

"Am...am I dreaming?" Blaine said, still disoriented. Kurt just smiled,

"You tell me." he said, before leaning in go kiss Blaine. After a moment of shock, Blaine put his arms behind Kurt's neck, pulling him onto his lap. After they broke apart, breathless and happy, Blaine whispered,

"I hope not."


	2. Chuckie Cheeses

**Well, it's my first attempt at a Neff fan fiction, and I don't think it's that bad. Improvement! I painted Jeff as the level headed one this time, but I plan to write him as the crazy one soon enough. Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Jeff sighed, "Nick, honey, I will NOT go to Chuckie Cheeses with you. I'm serious this time." Nick had been begging Jeff to take him for the past three weeks,<p>

"Why noooot?" Nick whined in response, "It would be totally awesome!" Jeff smiled at the AVPM reference.

"Because I said so. If you want to go so bad, ask Blaine. You know he's like a overexcite-able puppy."

"I don't want to go with Blaine...I want my boyfriend to take me..." Nick trailed off, turning his puppy dog eyes towards Jeff.

"Damn it Nick! Thats unfair!" Jeff yelled, getting the full force of Nick's eyes, "Damn! Fine. Just turn off the eyes!" Nick squealed in excitement, though he would never admit it,

"Thank you Jeffy!" Nick squealed. Jeff took the moment to stare at his boyfriend, his smile lighting up the whole room.

"Your so beautiful." Jeff said, his heart melting. Nick blushed,

"Am I?" Jeff nodded as he leaned into kiss him, putting all his emotion into the kiss. Using his lips to explain what his words never could.

* * *

><p>Jeff stood in line next to Nick, tapping his foot impatiently. Nick clung to his hand, breathing erratically as he talked about all the things they would do together,<p>

"Oh! Look at that game! We will so do that one. Also I thin-...OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT LIGHT UP!" All Jeff could do is laugh, his boyfriend was so hyper, and he loved every second of it. It was obvious that the line wasn't going to budge any time soon. Nick pulled Jeff closer, mumbling something about being cold, Jeff couldn't resist,

"Really? Your wearing three layers of cloths!" Nick stared at him,

"Jeff, you have not a romantic bone in your body." he said, pushing him away. Jeff whined at the loss of contact,

"No, come back." he said, pulling Nick back towards him. Nick sighed into Jeff's chest,

"It's unfair that your always so warm." Jeff smiled,

"You know you love it. It's your excuse to cuddle with me in the winter time." Nick looked up and frowned,

"Hot damn, why are you always so observant? I won't be able to surprise you anymore." Jeff smiled and looked away, in a fashion that had Nick practically melting.

* * *

><p>Finally, they were next in line to enter, Nick was vibrating with excitement. "I can't wait to go in! Jeffy, how long can we stay?"<p>

"As long as you want babe, we're signed out for the night." Nick's eyes lit up, reminding Jeff of another reason he loved him so much.

"Thanks for bringing me Jeffy! I love you." Nick uttered the three words that never ceased to steal Jeff's breath away. Jeff leaned down and gave Nick a quick kiss as they walked into Chickie Cheeses. the screams of children hit Jeff, and he immediately took two of the Advil he had in his pocket, the things he did for love.

* * *

><p>Three hours, two hundred tokens, and fifteen hundred tickets later, Jeff and Nick were on there way to Jeff's house to crash. Nick was still moonlighting about the night's activities,<p>

"THAT WAS AMAZING! Thanks soooo much Jeffy!"

"Hey, lets not use that name too much, it might loose it's charm." Nick wasn't phased,

"Jeffy, don't even say that." Jeff smiled,

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Pulling into Jeff's driveway, he walked around the car to help a very sleepy Nick inside. "God, can you at least wake up enough to walk inside?" Jeff "complained". Nick mumbled some incoherent phrase, most likely a snarky comment while Jeff lugged him up the stairs and set him on his bed.<p>

"I will be right back, do whatever you need to get ready for bed, okay Nicky?"

"Mhnmmm" Jeff took that as a okay.

* * *

><p>As Jeff returned to his room from changing and brushing his teeth in the bathroom, he found Nick snuggled under his covers, his pants tossed on the floor. Normally, Jeff would take advantage of a situation like this, but it would be unfair with sleepy Nick. Crawling into bed, Jeff felt Nick latch onto him. Jeff laughed,<p>

"Even asleep your still so clingy."

"Who said I was asleep?" Nick said, causing Jeff to jump,

"What the hell?" Jeff said, turning to face his boyfriend,

"Well, Jeffy, I just didn't want to walk up the stairs." Jeff dropped his jaw in faux shock before breaking into a huge, blindingly perfect, in Nick's opinion, smile.

"I really do love you. With all my heart."

"Jeff, I can't love you with all my heart. Because I can't use what's already in your possession."

"Your such a nerd."

"And your non-romantic."

"Goodnight Nicky."

"Goodnight Jeffy."


	3. Obsession

**Second upload in one night...UNHEARD OF! For me at least. Found this one that I wrote a while ago and thought I would treat you guys. Reviews are almost as amazing as Klainebows!**

* * *

><p>Kurt had convinced himself that he could do it.<p>

"It's just a song, and he's just Blaine." But thats the thing. He's not JUST Blaine. He IS Blaine. The certain boy that had stolen Kurt's heart from the moment they met by chance on a staircase. Everything was as perfect as it could be in the friend zone, until Blaine decided he was in love with Jeremiah.

Though, Kurt had been unusually chipper throughout the whole debacle. Granted, some of his happiness was due to the amazing _Beyonce_ CD that had come out that very week. Most of it was due to his plotting, plotting ways to steal Blaine for his own. Kurt had gone through many different scenarios, finally settling for one that he felt summed up his feelings, while mocking Blaine at the same time.

"I mean," Kurt whispered to himself, "Blaine sung a inappropriate song to a guy, so why can't I?" Kurt realized he was being spiteful, but seeing Blaine squirm would be worth it. Kurt also realized that none of the Warblers would help him with this, so he dialed Mercedes' number, gave her all the deets, and asked her to send out the New Direction's signal. This would be a moment Blaine would never forget, Kurt wouldn't let him.

* * *

><p>Blaine just wanted to be left alone. He even had a "Do not disturb" sign on his door. But did that stop Jeff from barging into his dorm? Of coarse not.<p>

"BLAINE!"

"What is it Jeff?" Blaine sighed.

"You need to hustle to the west courtyard. Now." "Why? Whats wrong?" "It's Kurt. He-" Jeff was cut off by Blaine bolting out of the room, off to be Kurt's knight in shining armor again. Jeff chuckled to himself, he loved being the only Warbler in on a plot.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been surprised when Jeff agreed to set the trap for Blaine. He had thought the Warblers would want to protect him. But according to Jeff, "I would do just about anything to let the Klainebows fly free" Whatever that meant. No matter, because Kurt just got a text,<p>

_Blaine is rushing to your aid now, can't wait to see you preform!_

_*Klainebows FOREVER!*_

Kurt snickered at Jeff's signature, still not knowing what it meant.

* * *

><p>As Jeff had said, Blaine was now running towards him,<p>

"Jeff told me something was wrong, what is it?" Blaine gasped, out of breath. All Kurt did was smile and snap his fingers.

A beat began to play as New Directions as a whole materialized out from behind the giant fountain in the center of the courtyard. Kurt stepped back and began to sing. Blaine was stunned for a second, before blushing furiously as he realized the song was directed at him.

_Listen up I'm gonna' tell you bit about myself__  
><em>_I got a situation, ain't concerning nobody else__  
><em>_Just you and what you can do for me_

Blaine shuddered at the power behind Kurt's voice, before dropping his jaw as he actually heard the lyrics.

_I had the life of ordinary, I spat it out__  
><em>_Now my condition's kind of scary, I need you now__  
><em>_Not love but I need something else_

Was Kurt saying he didn't love him anymore?

_So here's my confession__  
><em>_This time, this time,__  
><em>_Don't just want you to love me__  
><em>_I want to be your obsession__  
><em>_This time, this time,__  
><em>_Want my name on the Marquee_

So Kurt was reprimanding him for Jeremiah. Blaine had expected that, but not in such a sexy way. He gawked as Kurt swayed and sashayed his hips in time to he beat.

_I want you (To want me)__  
><em>_I want you (To need me)__  
><em>_I want you__  
><em>_To hear my confession_

Blaine couldn't thing straight, all he wanted at that moment was Kurt. So, naturally, he was excited as Kurt finished up the song.

_I want to be your Obsession!_

Blaine couldn't help but rush up to Kurt and kiss him furiously. Kurt responding with the same viscous need, to Blaine's pleasure. He never wanted anything more than he wanted Kurt. And he was determined to keep him for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is Obsession by Sky Ferreira...Yeah a little weird for Kurt to sing, but still.<strong>


	4. New Warblections

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating recently... *bad* But I promise it's because I've been working on my first ever continuous story and that has been taking up all my attention lately. So one more chapter on that and I will start posting. Yay! Just thought I'd drop you guys a line to make sure I haven't been forgotten :D**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Now, I know this story said directly in the title that there is to be no agnst what so ever, but I couldn't for the life of me not post this baby...and it oh so happened to appear on this story's doorstep...But I digress, there is no serious stuff in here, just some crying. Oh! And some swearing. Like two words.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the Warblers practice room with tears in his eyes. At first, no one paid him attention because he was late most of the time for these meetings anyways, but when the boys heard Blaine's startled gasp and saw him leap up to engulf Kurt in a hug, they noticed him.<p>

"Kurt, whats wrong?" Blaine said, his voice muffled by Kurt's chest.

"It's...Mat." There were a few groans around the room. Mat was Kurt's newest boyfriend, and man was he a jerk. Blaine had instantly disliked him. From the tips of his toes to the ends of his curly hair he was full of hatred for that boy. One, for taking his Kurt from him, and two for being such a douche bag to Kurt. Kurt, being a hopeless romantic, never seemed noticed how mean he was to him.

"What did he do now " Blaine asked, his voice dripping with malice.

"He...he tried to-" Kurt couldn't continue, but Blaine knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine stood there and just held Kurt as he sobbed into his shoulder. After Kurt was all cried out, he announced his plan,

"I've already talked it over with New Directions and I'm hoping you guys will go along with me." He explained his elaborate scheme to break up with Mat, and all the Warblers readily agreed. Whatever it took to get rid of mat they would do.

"Alright, thanks you guys. Lets go practice." As the Warblers walked out of the room, Wes called out to Blaine to stay behind. He gave Kurt a pleading look, but he didn't catch it. Blaine turned around to see Wevid in all it's epic bromanceness, and sighed. When Wevid asked you to stay behind, it always meant they had a plan.

"Yes?" Blaine tried to sound as annoyed as possible, though if they noticed they didn't let on.

"We have a plan." Wes said as David grinned,

"A fantastic one." Blaine nodded,

"Uh huh, I'm sure." The sarcasm rolling off his tongue right then would have made Kurt proud. Wevid rolled their eyes,

"Just listen, here's what your gonna do."

"I don't remember agreeing, or even hearing the plan."

"Shut up and listen! When Kurt gets to the second verse, take over, we got it from there." Blaine seemed wary, but didn't want to put up the effort to disagree with the two,

"Fine. Can I go see my emotionally scarred best friend now?" They nodded in unison. Blaine walked out to find Kurt, throughly creped out.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine met Mat outside of McKinley high. Blaine there at his own instance. Leading him into the auditorium, Kurt told him to sit down and wait for the show begin. Mat smiled and tried to kiss Kurt, who turned his head so Mat's lips connected with his cheek instead. Kurt had turned his head in Blaine's direction, so he could see him holding back laughter with difficultly, and quickly ushered him out before he began,<p>

"Kurt! Hahahaha oh my god YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIS FACE!" Blaine was rolling around on the floor by this point, tears streaming down his face. Kurt noticed, not for the first time either, how cute Blaine was when he laughed. Shaking his head in mock disgust, Kurt hauled Blaine into the overcrowded New Direction's choir room,

"New Directions! Warblers! Thank you for putting aside your differences and thank you most of all to Rachel who let the "competition" into "her" school." Puck burst out laughing and Quinn punched him in the arm, causing to slightly stifle his outburst. Kurt smiled, causing Blaine's knees to go weak,

"Now lets get out there and break up with my shitty ass boyfriend!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs. The Warblers stared open mouthed at Kurt's choice of words but the members of New Directions weren't even phased.

The monstrous amount of people thundered on stage to face the audience of one. "Now, this song is dedicated to myself and my boyfriend, Mat Wellington." Kurt shot him a dashing smile. Blaine cod see the smirk on Mat's face from where he stood on stage. He also saw it fall away as Kurt sang the opening lines.

_Hey, good girl__  
><em>_With your head in the clouds__  
><em>_I bet you I can tell you__  
><em>_What you're thinkin' about__  
><em>_You'll see a good boy__  
><em>_Gonna give you the world__  
><em>_But he's gonna leave you cryin'__  
><em>_With your heart in the dirt_

Kurt sauntered across the stage as the "New Warblections" (horrible and slightly provocative ship name courtesy of Nick, Jeff, and Puck) sang and danced wildly in the background. Brittany flitting upstage to do a intricate dance with routine with Kurt.

_His lips are dripping honey__  
><em>_But he'll sting you like a bee_

Jeff walked across the stage in a giant bumble bee costume that he insisted he wear for the performance. They hadn't told Kurt about it and it took every ounce of his self control not to erupt with laughter.

_So lock up all your loving__  
><em>_Go and throw away the key_

Kurt sang with new found malice in his voice as the setting turned a little more serious.

_Hey good girl__  
><em>_Get out while you can__  
><em>_I know you think you got a good man_

This was the part Blaine hated, Kurt was about to start patronizing himself.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?__  
><em>_Won't you open your eyes?_

Blaine then took Brittany's place upstage and began dancing with Kurt, much to Mat's obvious dismay.

_It's just a matter of time 'til you find__  
><em>_He's no good, girl__  
><em>_No good for you__  
><em>_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go_

Blaine spun Kurt around as he walked off stage. Kurt entered back on the other side of the stage and opened his mouth to sing, but Blaine gave in to Wevid's plan and took over.

_Hey, good girl__  
><em>_You got a heart of gold__  
><em>_You want a white wedding__  
><em>_And a hand you can hold_

Kurt was, or at least looked, very shocked as Blaine belted out the next lines and walked over to take Kurt's hand.

_Just like you should, girl__  
><em>_Like every good girl does__  
><em>_Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love_

Blushing, Kurt accepted one of his own tiaras that Blaine had obviously taken from his Hope chest as he said the word fairytale.

_But he's really good at lying__  
><em>_Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust__  
><em>_'Cause when he says forever__  
><em>_Well, it don't mean much_

Kurt snorted, god was that the truth.

_Hey good girl__  
><em>_So good for him__  
><em>_Better back away honey__  
><em>_You don't know where he's been_

At this point, Blaine had turned suddenly angry and vicious and leapt off the stage and walked over to Mat as he sang.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?__  
><em>_Won't you open your eyes?_

Blaine pointed from Mat to Kurt, showing him what he had lost.

_It's just a matter of time 'til you find__  
><em>_He's no good, girl__  
><em>_No good for you__  
><em>_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go_

Blaine started back to the stage, feeling as if he made his point. Returning to the stage just as New Directions and the Warblers joined him, full strength, singing in harmony.

_He's no good, girl__  
><em>_Why can't you see?__  
><em>_He'll take your heart and break it__  
><em>_Listen to me, yeah!_

Kurt had started to tear up. Witch turned into full fledged tears as Jeff handed Blaine a acoustic guitar and he started jamming out to the Carrie Underwood song.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?__  
><em>_Won't you open your eyes?__  
><em>_It's just a matter of time 'til you find__  
><em>_He's no good, he's no good__  
><em>_Won't you open up your eyes?__  
><em>_It's just a matter of time 'til you find__  
><em>_He's no good, girl__  
><em>_He's no good for you__  
><em>_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

Blaine turned to the audience to see Mat staring at the stage with a mixture of shock and disgust.

"Hope you enjoyed the show!" He looked over at sobbing Kurt, "One more thing!" Mat stopped halfway out the door,

"Fuck you!"

Warblers and New Directions chorused out his last statement as the door snapped shut. They all turned in to face Kurt, who was now smiling.

"I love you guys!" Was all he got out before being engulfed by the best group hug he had ever experienced.


	5. Wild Heart

**Hey guys! Well, I was gonna post this before, but Fan Fiction hates me...but it's here anyways! It's just a little thing to show I'm still alive! So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt had never been more sure of anything in his life, he was in love with one Mr. Blaine Anderson.<p>

Now, they hadn't talked much since Kurt had transferred to Dalton, three weeks ago. Besides Blaine asking him how he was liking the school, and congratulating him on making the Warblers, Kurt couldn't think of a reason they SHOULD talk.

So he kept mostly to himself, letting loose only a few of his trademark sarcastic comments here and there. Granted, when he talked, people sure listened. Like in class, whenever he was called on to answer a question, witch in itself was rare, everyone would shush each other just to hear him talk. But if he didn't let this singular piece of information out soon, he would surely explode.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered what he liked to call, The Exploration Stage. Sure, the state of Ohio might call it stalking, but he preferred special attention given to a singular individual. That person being Blaine. Kurt had everything else planned out, he just needed to know Blaine's schedule to find out when to do it. Then again, he bemused, they did have Warbler practice. So, it's settled. "Today at practice Mr. Blaine Anderson," Kurt muttered under his breath, "You, and mostly everyone else, will get the shock of their year."<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into Warbler's practice, late. And not only was he late, but he was also dressed out of uniform, and carrying a iPod stereo system. Wes looked outraged,<p>

"Junior Warbler Kurt! What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Kurt looked up, and calmly stated,

"Exactly what I need to do to clear my conscience." Kurt walked up to the front of the room, and spun around. So everyone could get a full view of his outfit. Torn black skinny jeans, bight gold high tops, and a "Love Sux, and So Do I" tee shirt topped the ensemble. On top of all that, he was wearing a assortment of bracelets and necklaces. He also had smeared on gold body glitter for a added Ke$ha feel. To bad he wasn't doing one of her songs. "There is something I need to say," he flashed a smile, "And this is the best way I know how."

Kurt set down the stereo and clicked play.

_I tried to control it__  
><em>_Tried to maintain it__  
><em>_Tried to contain it__  
><em>_But I failed terribly__  
><em>_And I don't know what to do_

Kurt started out the song a little shaky, but smoothed out as he settled into the song. His voice in perfect harmony with the blaring bass.

_I tried to hold back__  
><em>_And accept the fact__  
><em>_We ain't perfect__  
><em>_And what we got goin' on__  
><em>_Might leave us both with bruises_

Kurt then started deliberately towards Blaine. Casting a flustered glance over in his direction every one in a while.

_Neither one of us__  
><em>_Wanted either one to say goodbye__  
><em>_But both of us keep hittin'__  
><em>_Keep on screamin' and we don't know why__  
><em>_We're in love_

Kurt blushed at the last word, but held his ground as he stopped in front of Blaine, and turned to face the shorter boy.

_Damn (Damn)__  
><em>_This wild heart of mine__  
><em>_It's gonna get me in trouble (x2)_

Kurt caught Blaine blushing, and blushed himself. Keeping to his plan, instead of forgoing everything and kissing Blaine right there, he started moving back around the room.

_I'm out so I folded__  
><em>_Bad hand so I'm throwing it all in__  
><em>_It's no one to blame__  
><em>_Too young in the game__  
><em>_For this wild wind__  
><em>_Let's try to hold back__  
><em>_And accept the fact__  
><em>_We ain't perfect_

He shrugged on the last phrase, as if saying, "Hey, none of us are."

_'Cause I love yah__  
><em>_At least I think I do__  
><em>_But baby!_

Kurt looked fleeting now. And his tone took on a pleading undertow.

_Neither one of us__  
><em>Wanted either one to say goodbye_  
><em>But both of us keep hittin'_  
><em>Keep on screamin' and we don't know why_  
><em>_We're in love_

Now, came Kurt's chance to reveal the extent of his feelings. And the extent of his voice.

_Look me in the eyes__  
><em>_And tell me with no lies__  
><em>_That you__  
><em>_Feel the same_

Kurt had worked his way back to Blaine, and was now kneeling in front of him, clutching his hand, singing directly to him.

_Look me in the eyes__  
><em>_And tell me with no lies__  
><em>_That you can be a better man__  
><em>_But I don't think you could_

Blaine, and a few others, gasped when Kurt hit the high note at the end of the phrase, but he kept right on track. Beckoning Blaine to follow him back to the front of the room.

_Damn (Damn)__  
><em>_This wild heart of mine__  
><em>_It's gonna get me in trouble (x2)_

As the last note reverberated throughout the room, Kurt stared a Blaine, cocking one eyebrow. As if saying, "Your move." Blaine smiled, and looked down at his shoes, before moving in and catching Kurt's glitter stained lips in a passionate kiss. As he pulled away, Kurt spoke to Blaine for only the third time, though he was nearly drowned out by the cheers of the Warblers.

"It's about time!"


	6. Stronger

**Well, school finally let out! Very exciting in my book. Also, that leaves me with tons of spare time to write! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but it's my beta's fault! SHE READS SO SLOW! I love you Briana…but you are a slowpoke! Read and review my peeps! And I promise to update more often!**

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled to himself as he glanced at his boyfriend from across the Spanish classroom; if he only knew what he had planned for Glee club today. He had been up with Mercedes and Santana all night to prepare the song that he would be singing for their anniversary. Not their dating anniversary (Blaine would most likely be all over that), but of the day they met. Kurt's smile widened as he thought back to that day that changed his life forever.<p>

He had been walking down the Dalton Academy staircase to exit the school, his snooping over, when he bumped into a certain someone. And now, a year later, Kurt started to put away his books as the bell rang to signify the end of the school day. Feeling Blaine standing over him, he looked up to meet his loving gaze just as Blaine said, "Gosh your beautiful."

Kurt smiled, "You're not so bad looking yourself. If only you didn't wear a helmet of gel every day, I just might date you."

Blaine scoffed, "Don't hate the hair, babe." Kurt blushed at the name, taking Blaine's hand as they walked into the hall, moving towards the music room. Entering and sitting down, they released each other's hands, but only long enough to get their stuff situated.

"What do you think we'll be doing today?" Blaine whispered to Kurt as he found his hand again.

It was all Kurt could do to contain his excitement, "Not sure."

Just then, Mr. Shue walked in, "All right, all right, settle down. Now, before we begin, Kurt, I promised you the floor. "

Kurt looked over to see a confused Blaine, smiled, and squeezed his hand before releasing it to walk to the front of the room.

"Well, as almost none of you know, today is a very important day; an anniversary of something that is very important to me."

"Shit! Did we forget your birthday again?" Puck yelled.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Not yet. No, on this day, one year ago, I bumped into someone on a stairwell. Mr. Blaine Anderson right here in front." Kurt paused for the awwwws that chorused around the room before continuing with the short speech that he had prepared, "Yes, so this day is very special to me, and I decided to celebrate it in song. Mercedes, Santana, if you would." They both made their way to stand behind him.

"Blaine, sweetie, this is for you." Kurt then nodded to Brad who started playing the opening measures.  
><em><br>We've been through the storm  
>We've been through it all<br>We had some close calls  
>But never would fall<em>

Blaine smiled; Kurt was about the only gay white boy who had the voice to pull of Mary J. Blidge.

_We climbed all the mountains  
>Walked through all the valleys<br>And you never left me behind_

That's true...To a point. Blaine did end up leaving him once, that one drunken night outside of Scandals, but that was all Sebastian's fault.

_I found my way through the clouds  
>No more runnin' scared and closing my eyes, oh<br>I will be true, this love from my heart  
>I'm laying my life on the line<br>_  
>They did have to risk their lives just to be together. Just walking down a crowded street holding hands was a risk for them…It's idiotic that society tries to keep people in love apart, but it's just the way things are.<p>

_Sometimes I can't believe  
>That you are with me<br>There's nobody lucky as me  
><em>  
>Blaine blushed as Kurt walked up to him and dropped to his knees, a pleading look in his eyes.<p>

_So I get on my knees  
>To make sure that He<br>Knows that I'm grateful  
>For what He gave me<br>_  
>Everyone swooned when Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek as he got up to walk back to Mercedes and Santana.<p>

_I will survive  
>I will survive<br>As long as it's you by my side  
>I will survive<br>I will survive  
><em>  
>No matter how many times Kurt hit his high note, it always took Blaine's breath away. And the harmonies, flawless... Of course he expected no less from his perfectionist of a boyfriend.<p>

_I'm stronger, stronger  
>I will survive<em>

Kurt smiled and looked Blaine directly in the eyes, "As long as I live, the only way I want to survive is with you."


End file.
